The Real Year 2018
The Year 2018It was the year 2018. While Flabslapper's empire completely crumbled, Online gaming personalities were more popular than ever before. Pewdiepie surpassed Bill Gates and Warren Buffet to be the richest man on earth with a net worth of over 90 billion dollars. Minecraft sold over 5 billion copies. Videogame conventions were getting even larger. PAX Prime shut down to make way for PAXOPOLIS. A Giant convention town center unto itself that could hold 3 million people. PAXOPOLIS lasted for 2 straight weeks as a nonstop celebration of the games, but in reality it was deifying the online gaming personalities. Like all things with a giant massive rise, had a huge fucking fall. During PAXOPOLIS, drug use, child trafficking, and pedophila ran rampant. The outrage was so great., Social Justice Warriors co opted with Jack Thompson infiltrated the highest levels of government and ordered the death penalty for all popular online gaming personalities. Jack Thompson was the spearhead of the movement. The IGN and Gamespot's offices were lit on fire. EgoRaptor, Angry Joe, AVGN, Pewdiepie were all rounded up and murdered. Jim Sterling was forced to eat cheese sandwiches until he died. The social justice militia unit tried to arrest a fat Canadian woman that now weighed 1200 lbs but the joke was on them since they couldn't get her through the door. Luckily Flabslapper was in his cheap apartment, not paying any attention of this shit that was going on. He was busy spending time with his three sons, Sol, Willy, and Duke. Duke was super annoying. However Flabslapper loved him for being annoying the way he wished he was. Willy fucking hated Duke. All he wanted to do was to play with his Spiderman toys without a person yiffing behind him. Kazmo was just there. In a post 2015 world, it was hard on Willy. Willy hated Batman Origins and it only got worse. After Arkham Knight Warner Brother games got worse. The next installments were Batman Arkham Origins 2 and 3. Worse of all 2018's Batman Arkham and Mark'em. It was like Custer's Beat em and Eat em but eating own's moldy cum after a McGangBang. For Duke, his dad Matt taught him the ways of the beepis. They started fucking each other in the ass. Then they shitted on each other, and then went right back to fucking in the ass. Duke shouted "Fuck me harder daddy!" Kazmo was making bitstrips of Duke and Flab beepis bumpin. Matt got to accept Duke's furry ways, just as Duke accepted Flab's tongue is his butthole. Willy walked in during the beepis bumpin. He just beat Batman Arkham and Mark'em and just wanted to rant. Instead he threw up. Later he found a 5 gallon jug of Jameson and started to gulp it down. He wanted to drink to forget, but he was cursed. He remembered everything perfectly and was still alive. In was New Years Eve 2018, and Matt saw a note of all 3 of this sons missing. The note was written by Jack Thompson. Jack Thompson sweared to kill Flabslapper. Even though Flab became irrelevant, he hated Flab for exposing his faggot 11 year old son to gay porn from a year ago. Matt went to some desolate plains area. Jack Thompson was there with 3 other thugs, and his 3 sons. Jack Thompson " I have a test to see if you truly love your sons. You have three dilemmas which will consist of three tests. The first test if you truly love your son is you must choose between drinking a quart of human cum or a quart of pig cum. Matt before chugging a quart of pig cum looked in Kazmo's eyes and said "This is for you Kazmo" Willy saw a .357 not secured on one of the thugs. Next text was Matt blowing a dog for a minute or a homeless man for 10 minutes. Matt was certain that homeless guy had AIDS. He decided to suck the dog because it would only be a minute instead of 10. He didn't want his sons to watch him blow a homeless guy for 10 minutes because that would be boring. Matt looked into Willy's eyes and said "This is for you son." Willy grabbed the .357 from the thug and proceeded to shoot himself in the face. With great will power he shot himself in the face 5 more times. Because he hated his dad, and hated the fact he was going to see his dad blow a dog. One of the bullets hit Kazmo. He was slowly dying. The last test he had to cum into the dogs asshole he blew and then felch it. Willy while looking mostly dead found 2 more .357 and proceeded to shoot himself in the face 12 more times. A couple of bullets killed Duke and Kazmo. Matt yelled at the clouds. WHHYYYY! He wasn't expecting a response. All 3 of his sons were dead, and he felt sick from drinking almost a gallon of cum. Jack Thompson laughed maniaclly. Out in the pouring rain, lied Flabslapper in the mud, losing everything he had. All he did was done in vain. Willy found 1 more .357 and with great hatred willpower shot Flabslapper in the heart. It was now the year 2019. As told by Flabslapper in Random Assault 126 in 2014 he saw himself dead in a ditch five years from now with his 3 faggot sons. Even though Willy and Kazmo were not faggots, Duke was such a faggot the other two were faggots by association. It doesn't get better.Fuck you and the end.